The GRAET hidout
by xXcrazesisXx
Summary: Being childhood friends is easier said than done; especially when one is loud, obnoxious, and thick-headed, or the other is a blunt, secretly genius, and shy person. Most of the time they're a headache, but I wouldn't change them for anything else in the world.
1. Desk Selection

Heeeelooo~! I welcome you to this story. First , the title is not misspelled. You'll know understand why it's written like that ;) Next, I'll be using my school system, with little modification, which will be later understood. Finally, right now they entered fourth grade!

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

There are two things Peter Kirkland will never do: admit that he has a good brother and waking up early for the first day of school. Today was no exception for the problematic child, waking up for the first day of school ten minutes before the bell rang, while yelling at his brother for not telling him what time it was. But fortunately, –even if Peter didn't agree on it- he lived close to school.

He entered his new classroom with sloppy and tired steps, not sparing a glance at his new teacher; he would now have to deal with her face often anyway. Why the hurry? He continued to walk until he was in front of all the double-desks. Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes as he looked at them, trying to decide which remaining seats would suit him best. He didn't have a lot of places to choose seeing as a lot of students tend to come abnormally early the first day to get the best spots.

Peter didn't really care about it; there was a strange girl who liked to seat in the front. It was the worst spot –at least for him- to have, so he didn't get why someone would want it. He shrugged, seeing the girl and her best friend had already occupied it, as long as he didn't have to seat there he was fine with his sitting arrangement.

To his surprise he didn't have to look around a lot to make his decision. Peter's favorite place to sit in class was the last row located next to the wall. It didn't have a window, so its place was obscured from sight meaning the he could do many things without getting caught, and from his point of view the double-desk was unoccupied so he could sit in it. He smiled from ear to ear as he made his way to it.

_Man, today is my lucky day! I can't believe this isn't already occupied! _ Peter thought as he stood next to it. He immediately spotted a young boy occupying one of the two seats, shyly pressing his shoulder to the wall, as if it would swallow him whole and make him disappear. Peter didn't think much about it, and opted to ask if the seat was already taken or reserved for a friend of his. ''Excuse me, is this sit taken? ´´ He asked, his voice was high-pitched, loud and full of energy.

The other boy flinched slightly; he moved his face to look at his classmate but kept his face down. Peter frowned; the boy had short and messy blond hair that wasn't too long. He also had a pale skin color, like he never went outside to play, that didn't really bother Peter, but what _did_ bother him was that he couldn't see his classmates face, which was avoiding eye-contact. His classmate didn't answer his question too. It was as if he was being ignored, and in this world only few things bothered Peter to no limit. One was being with his brother and the other was being ignored by someone. _And he didn't just do the second one!_ He thought heatedly.

He straighten his back and placed his hands on his hips, looking at his classmate with a frown on his face, ''Hey!'' he yelled, ''why are you trying to ignore me? I asked if I could seat here!'' The older boy jumped a little at Peter's words and quickly scooted more to the wall nodding repeatedly.

''Y-yes!'' the boy's voice was soft and low in volume, ''you can sit here... no one wants to sit with me anyway.'' He finished in a small whisper that only he could hear. Peter sat down and placed his things inside his desk. Some time passed and Peter's classmate tried to make eye contact with him again. ''Hey... I... I didn't mean to offend you before.'' He said softly. _What's with this boy's voice, it's so low I can barely hear it. _Peter thought.

He turned his face to the right in order to see his partners face properly, but his head was still hung down. ''Hm? What are you talking about?'' he asked as he placed his left elbow on the desk and rested his hand on his face.

It took a moment until his classmate's faint voice could be heard again, ''when you said that I was ignoring you, I-I really wasn't! I answered, but I guess you didn't hear me...'' his classmate started.

Peter smiled, ''its al-''

''It happens all the time, that's why nobody wants to be near me. They think I am dumb or I can't hear.''

''There's-''

''I tried to change that but Ma-Ti says that it was a part of me and I should be proud of it, that I had to wait and I would have friends but I'm still alone; Ma-Ti told me to give it time, and in this year I will have friends but I just did it again, and I want juice!'' At this his classmate shot his head up and turned to face completely at Peter. His eyes where wide with a little anger and was panting slightly from saying all that so fast. His voice had gone louder as he was talking and Peter could hear that his voice was raspy and naturally low. It also seemed that he tried to talk in a louder volume but his voice couldn't reach it.

Peter laughed a little, flustering his partner a little, ''I get it! I got the first time you said it, it happens all the time! No worries.'' At this he beamed at his classmate, which was returned with a small awkward smile.

''Oh! Right,'' Peter turned around and started rummaging his back bag, making his classmate curious. ''Aha! Found it.'' He said after a while and turned back to face his partner again with a juice box in his right hand. He outstretched his arm with the juice box and handed it to his classmate, receiving a confused look in return. ''You said you wanted juice, no? Well here!'' he tilted his head to the side at this.

At this his classmate blushed, embarrassed that he heard all of what he said and giving him his juice. He shook his head and denied the gift, ''It's yours, and I was just rambling when I said it.''

Peter still kept his arm outstretched when he replied, ''Get it, I don't mind!'' His classmate sighed and grabbed the juice box with a muttered 'thank you'. ''I'm Peter by the way, what's your name?'' he asked as he finally took the features of his face.

''Raivis.'' His classmate answered, smiling with no nervousness for the first time since Peter met him. Peter hold his breath at the sight of his classmate's eyes. They were a pretty clear violet, which shinned with the light of the bulb.

He could do nothing more than to stare at them with pure awe. _So pretty..._ When the bell rang and his classmate turned around to pay attention to the teacher he snapped out of it, turning around to the front a little embarrassed. _I hope I didn't scare him, by staring at his eyes like a dumb person._

He didn't have to worry though, as Raivis touched his shoulder and said in a whisper so their teacher couldn't hear: ''I hope we can become good friends.''

Peter sighed in relief and smiled, ''Yeah, lets.''

* * *

ñaha! x3 first chapter done!

In my school, you choose a desk, and you will have to sit on it always, they may move you from a place but you move with the desk.

I also added the double-desks, which will only be used from first to fourth grade of elementary in this school. Since they entered fourth grade, this is their last year using double-desks.

That is all for now... so~ see ya lata!


	2. Just ask

Hellooo~! . how are you lovelies! I hope better than me -.- I was terribly sick the past week and literally couldn't move from the pain! Geh!

But~! Here's an update! (heavenly music plays) x3 hope you like it. Ah! That's right, before you start I have to tell you this! I have made a hetalia family arrangement different from usual. My arrangement goes by physical appearance and not by hetalia cannon, so no Germany and Prussia being brothers here!

I will post my family arrangement in my profile, but not _everyone_ got change some families stayed the same. Russia, Ukraine, Belarus: still fam. Sealand and Arthur: still fam :)

Shout outs to **_Catsdon'tcry _**and **_psychokittenterror _**for follwing me! LOVE YOU GUYS! o3o

* * *

Raivis was really happy with the last few weeks in school. He always came after it to his house and told Ma-Ti about his day with a big smile on his face. Ma-Ti was right! He just needed to wait and he would have a friend without changing anything from his personality.

He sat next to Peter, his new friend. Raivis didn't have any complaints of Peter... except for maybe one. Peter usually was full of energy and talked a lot, which wasn't a problem for Raivis, only _if_ the talk made any sense. Peter tended to speak when there was silence just to fill it in with something, and when that something is how much you love cereal for breakfast, it becomes annoying.

Currently they were in Artistic Skills making figures out of construction paper. Raivis was creating a daisy quietly while Peter went on and on about how his brother didn't take him seriously for the fourth time that day. Honestly, Raivis could see why his brother did that. _I don't want to sound rude or anything but Cheetos! He's goals are far too surreal for people to take him seriously._

Raivis sighed as he continued to hear Peter's latest protest, ''I mean, how can he not believe me? I am completely capable of running ten times around the park without getting tired!'' he puffed his cheeks, ''It's not my fault that sports is not his strong point, he's just jealous... yeah, he totally is!'' at this Peter shot his hands up with his scissors still in his right hand. Raivis quickly ducked and yelped, catching the attention of the two classmates who shared a double-desk in front of them.

They were twins, if Raivis remembered correctly. Both had the same short, dirty blond hair and share similar physical characteristics; though they were some mayor differences between the two where you could easily tell them apart.

For starters, one was a boy. He had green eyes and a carefree face, his straight hair went all the way to his shoulder but it was usually tied in a ponytail, and you would commonly mistake him for a girl the first time you met him. His eyes always seemed to be extremely relaxed, and most of the time you found him smiling.

The other twin was a girl. She had the same hair length as his brother, but she braided it into two small pigtails, and had eyes considerably bigger than those of her twin, who were colored a beautiful turquoise color. A small blush always seemed to adorn her cheeks and had a tiny mouth.

''Peter! What have I said to you about scissors being dangerous?'' their teacher exclaimed. Peter huffed lightly -so his teacher wouldn't notice it- and crossed his arms around his chest, never letting go of the scissors.

''Sorry Mrs. Maes...'' he muttered, not meeting her gaze. His teacher sighed and let him off the hook for the time being. Peter turned to look at Raivis and smiled triumphantly before returning to create his figure. There was a long moment of silence in which Raivis relaxed. _Finally, a moment of peace and quiet... _

''My breakfast this morning was goya hoop. I never tasted it before, but my brother told me it was delicious, so I thought 'why not?' and I give it a try. I made the cereal and tasted it and do you know the taste of those!'' Peter started talking again.

_Or maybe not_, Raivis thought with a sigh.

He didn't wait for a response before quickly rambling on again, ''it tastes like garbage! I don't know what happened to me when I decided to trust of what my brother thought of ''delicious''. I almost puked from just one bite, seriously!''

_The thing about this is that he won't even notice when I'm not listening. He's just so full of himself sometimes._ Raivis kept on pasting his paper flower's parts together, getting completely indulged in his own thoughts to notice that Peter continued talking.

''Still, Arthur said it wasn't that bad and that I should finish my cereal. Can you believe it!''

_And why does he need to repeat the same stories sometimes? _Raivis thought as he examined his finished daisy paper flower.

''You know what I did? I threw the cereal in the neighbor's backyard and ran to school!''

_I don't have anything against him telling me about his life –even if their only fights-, but it would be nice to hear a 'what about you?' once in a while! _Raivis gripped his paper flower with more force than necessary when he thought about that. _You egoist, selfish, thick-headed- _

''Pretty clever don- AH!''

Peter screamed as Raivis stabbed him with his daisy paper flower in the neck, earning a jump from Peter. This caused his sailor hat to bounce and cover his eyes and nose. Peter usually came with a sailor shirt with a blue collar, blue shorts, a bad-tied tie, and his hat for some reason.

Raivis didn't get Peter's personality at all and most of the time he couldn't get what his face expressions meant, but as Raivis took in Peter's face he had a pretty good idea of how he felt right now, and he didn't like it. He felt hurt.

His blue eyes and bushy brows where hidden by the hat, but he could see the small tears coming from the corner of Peter's eyes, his cheeks where completely flushed red and his lips twitched and trembled every now and then from the straight line they were forced to be in. Tiny gasps and quiet sharp intakes of breath coming from them.

Raivis didn't know what to say, he didn't mean to make him feel bad! It was an accident; he was caught up in his own thoughts!

''Peter?'' He slowly moved his arm to try and take the hat off Peter's face, but as soon as his hand touched it Peter's hand gripped on the edge of his hat, not letting it to be moved away.

The twins once again turned to look at them. One curiously, the other with worry. Raivis started to shook slightly from the guilt as he tried to say something to explain it was an accident. _It wasn't that bad! You're overreacting like always, right? _

''I-I, uh... y-y-you see, uh, this is a...daisy.'' Raivis said with a lame smile on his face. _Like that's going to explain anything! _

Peter's hand was still clutched to his hat, and his face hadn't change, but even if for a slight second, his lips stopped trembling and tried to form a smile. Though the second that it came, the second it was gone and Peter's lips returned to their trembling.

_Come on, you can explain. Just breathe deeply and do it. _Raivis closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. _Now, let it out._ When he exhaled, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Peter's eyes. Well, where he thought they were. He couldn't really tell with that sailor hat in the way. ''Listen, I, um, i-it wa-'' But he couldn't finish his explanation, for the bell indicating lunch rang and cut him off.

As soon as it rang, Peter stood up and ran out of the classroom, never lifting his hat.

''Wait!'' Raivis, feeling terrible and guilty stood up as well to follow him and apologize. He was followed by other students oblivious to what just happened, happy that lunch break came.

One of the twins –the boy- smiled largely at the scene. His sister turned to look at him with curiosity, ''what is it Feli?'' she asked, feeling that his brother was probably planning something again. Her voice was soft and smooth and also incredibly small in volume, like she wasn't used to talking.

Her twin only smiled wider and grabbed her hand, motioning her to stand up and follow him. ''I just thought of helping those dumb friends, let's go!'' Feli –as his sister called him- shouted as he made a mad dash to the halls, dragging his sister behind. His voice was kind of girlish, but was loud and held a tinge of obviousness, completely opposite as the one of his sister.

''You go and talk to the stabber and I will go with Popeye the Sailor. Make sure that he tells you why he did it.'' He instructed as he kept on running in the halls.

''His feelings?'' The twin asked, totally used to her brother's mad dashes already and to his crazy plans. _Thought he'd do something like this_.

''Yes Elise, his feelings. Tell them to me, I'll tell you the ones of Popeye later.''

''Why?'' the twin asked again.

Feli rolled his eyes and explained as if it was completely obvious, ''so you say the feelings of Popeye to the stabber and vice-versa. Didn't you see them; they are blind of the other's feelings. One thinks the other is an idiot and one thinks the other is a withdrawn.''

''How are you so sure they're not?'' she asked, a bit challengingly. That was her role. When his brother came up with a plan, she would analyze it and look for any mistakes, asking questions to any fluke or unrelated things she saw in them.

She simply prevents his brother from making a plan that will doom them. Her brother though, treated it like a little girl asking questions to thinks she didn't understand, even if he knew the real reason.

''Wow Elise, you sure are asking a lot of questions today.'' Feli laughed at that and explained to his sister. ''If the stabber was a withdrawn he wouldn't have stabbed Popeye, and he also would've said sorry immediately after doing it, which he didn't.'' Feli deduced, ''as for Popeye, well he is an idiot-''

''Feli!''

''Well he is!'' he defended as they came to the school entrance, which was open for lunch break. He stopped there, regained his breath, and continued to explain. ''But he's not only an idiot and selfish person. Someone like that wouldn't feel hurt that stabber did that, instead he would've felt annoyed and angry, maybe outright ignore it,-''

''Which he didn't'' Elise –as she was apparently called- finished for her twin. She smiled, approving of the information her brother provided and of the plan.

Feli smiled proudly at her and nodded, ''you're learning Eli!'' he praised clapping his hands and causing the permanent blush of his twin to deepen. ''well, go talk to stabber then.'' He said when he finished clapping, and turned to the left.

Elise was going to say 'yes' before a thought stopped her completely, ''where is he? And how do you that his friend didn't catch up with him?''

Feli turned to his head to the right to face his sister, ''it's totally obvious where they are. Haven't you watched soap operas before with me?'' Feliks asked with mock indignity, ''and stabber is way slower than Popeye, you've seen them in P.E.''

Elise blushed once again from embarrassment, ''yes, but I don't really know...'' she trailed off as she tugged at the hem of her dress. She was good for looking at possible flaws and obstacles in plans, not for deducing like her brother!

Feli sighed and shook his head, knowing of it already. ''No problem, I'll tell you where he is, just tell me before, do you have your walkie talkie?'' he asked.

That was the way they informed each other about situations and events when they weren't together, which, in all honesty, didn't happen very often.

They have had those since they were in second grade, it being a gift of their big brother gave for their birthday.

Elise nodded and pulled her walkie talkie from the right pocket of her skirt. ''Good! Then hear, let me tell you.'' Feli said as he motioned with his arm for Elise to come closer.

* * *

Located outside of school were big steps of half a meter in height you could climb on. They were five meters long on the top, extending from the school's wall to the beginning of the parking lot. A place originally built to put plants and trees there, but now worked as a place to eat lunch and skip class.

They were called ''step-ons'' by students and they were three of them: one on the right side of school, other at the left, and the last one was at the back of it.

They also had a name for the section you were on. The one located in the right receives the name of ''cheat step-on block'', this is because in that step-on you could find students with answers for tests, homework, done essays, etc. Though they weren't very reliable, and have gotten other students in trouble many times before.

The one located in the left is called ''lone step-on block'', it receives that named because not many people used it, since it is one story below the principal's office, so when you go there you don't find many students -if you found any at all.

The last one is called ''make out step-on block'', that is because -as the name says- people use it to make-out.

The make out step-on block is divided in two, since there is an emergency exit at the back of school. The right side is for little kids from first to fourth grade who kiss due to a bet or just to try it; innocent. The left side is used for students from fifth to seventh grade, and most of their not-so-innocent kisses.

Right now Peter was located in the lone step-on block, sobbing uncontrollably and rubbing his eyes to wipe away the tears. His hat was placed on his lap and he was sitting on his knees, pasted to the wall.

''Calm down Popeye, cheer up!'' a voice suddenly exclaimed next to Peter. He quickly turned and saw that one of the twins who sat in front of him was also there with hands on his hips.

Peter blushed, embarrassed that he was seen like this and tried desperately to stop crying. The tears didn't stop though, and when he tried to speak, it sounded like he was choking.

''Uh-h-h... G-g-go-o... aw-way!'' he shouted, trying –and failing- to sound mad. The twin gave him a sympathetic smile and sat down next to him.

''I'm Feliks, nice to meet you.'' The twin introduced himself, extending his hand to Peter and completely ignoring Peter's demand.

Peter look at him for a moment and after a minute, he hesitantly extended his hand to greet Feliks. After shaking his hand Feliks turned his gaze to the front and waited. For what, Peter did not know.

Silence surround them for some time before Feliks spoke again. ''Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?''

Peter jumped and turned to look at him once again. He slowly narrowed his eyes and blushed even darker, ''sorry I didn't mean to be rude! I was just spaced out, but I would really like to tell you my name, you know?'' he hurriedly spoke; flailing his arms while he did so and making his slight British accent show more.

''I'm not stupid and, yeah, accidents happen right? Hahaha...'' he laughed awkwardly at the end and scratched his neck simultaneously. He then coughed and turned his head to the ground ''...I'm Peter.'' He mumbled at the end.

Feliks tried his best to not burst out laughing, knowing it would only make Peter hurt more, but he looked extremely adorable when he did that. ''Well nice to know your name Popeye, and I'm glad you're not crying anymore.''

''Hey! I just told you my name was Peter and-'' Peter suddenly stopped and placed his hand on his cheeks and eyes, feeling no more tears falling. _Huh? I wonder when that happened._

Feliks –seeing Peter cutely touching his cheeks completely awed- couldn't take it anymore and started laughing heartily. ''Hahahaha! You're. Too. Cute!'' Feliks said between laughs. ''Yeah I heard your name, but Popeye goes better with you.'' Feliks mused, raising his eyebrows and smiling teasingly.

Peter just puffed his cheeks, ''Well Feliks, why are you here?'' he asked as he moved his legs to the front and extended them.

''I came here to ask you that question, actually.'' Feliks said as he brushed his front bangs that were too small to be tied in the ponytail.

Peter stayed silent for a while, eyes moving in every direction rapidly, before answering. ''I happen to like this step-on.'' He said sounding slightly offended for being questioned.

''That's...'' Feliks started, his eyes shining with adoration, ''one of the lamest excuses I've ever hear, and when you live with my brother, you've heard _a lot_ them.'' In one swift motion his eyes changed to mockery as he continued the sentence.

''Ok Mr. Smarty Pants, why do you think I'm here?'' Peter responded back somewhat upset.

Feliks shrugged, ''you felt extremely hurt and frustrated?'' he responded nonchalantly his face totally serious. Peter's eyes widened three times its size and his mouth hung open, making him look like an idiot. Feliks smirked at his reaction, ''did I hit the nail?''

Peter shook his head rapidly, snapping out of his stupor. He turned to look at Feliks with confusion, his eyes slightly red and brows furrowed. ''How did- When in- But it-'' Peter started to sputter nonsense, but was cut off by Feliks.

''You crying uncontrollably and wanting to be alone was a clue.'' Feliks smiled, ''I can help you, just tell me what happen. I promise.'' Feliks declared his eyes heated with determination and honesty.

Peter sighed as he brought his legs to his torso and wrap his arms around them, resting his head on his knees. He didn't know why but he felt that he could trust this boy. ''...there was this boy in class who sits next to me.'' He started, ''I was hoping to become his friend, he is funny, strange, and has some amazing eyes!'' Peter declared lowly, a smile forming on his lips as he remembered. ''I thought we were gonna be the best of friends.''

Then that smile suddenly turned into a frown, ''one day I waited for him to talk, or tell me something about him or whatever. I was curious and knew nothing about him. He only says about his life when nervous and only mentions his mom, but he doesn't tell me anything with detail.''

Feliks leaned to Peter's side, absorbing all of the information, ''and what happened?'' he asked.

Peter smiled sadly, ''he didn't talk at all.'' He said voice low and cracked, ''I told him about my brother and things I did at home. 'Maybe if I start he will tell me too!' was what I thought. Sometimes I even repeated the stories, just in case he didn't hear them the first time. When that still didn't work I started to talk about anything, no matter how ridiculous, just in case he would join'' He felt a lump settle in his throat, making it harder to talk. He hid his face on his knees, ''but...'' he mumbled.

''But?''

''He didn't take me seriously, thought I was annoying, self-centered, and probably an idiot.'' He finished, barely making the words out.

''How did you know he feels like that from only a stab from a piece of paper?'' Feliks asked intrigued.

Peter brought his head up and smiled somewhat amused, ''a daisy.'' He let out a small chuckle, his mood lifting, remembering how Raivis told him what kind of flower he stabbed him with, before dropping again abruptly. ''It's not the first time I try to make a friend, and most of the time that is what they think. You may think that I overreacted about the stabbing, but that was like he was saying those things to me again, and there is a limit on how many failures you can take. I thought I was so close to have a friend, but maybe I am too annoying for anyone to stand me.''

Feliks stood up abruptly, looking at him calmly, ''Wait a sec.'' with that he move away a couple of meters, enough so that Peter wouldn't think of anything suspicious as he took out his walkie talkie. He was about to press the button to call for his twin, when a sound emitted from his walkie talkie.

''Well brother, my information has been gathered. I presume yours have been done too without any trouble, am I right?'' Feliks smiled. Always when they needed it, both of them could work as one. Their movements were synchronized, their hearts, breaths and thoughts, no matter the distance.

''What else did you expect Eli?''

* * *

When Feliks returned he looked strangely happy for some reason as he sat next to Peter again. ''What's with you?'' he asked.

''Don't you like moments where you can relax next to a person?'' Feliks asked out of the blue, earning a confused look from Peter, ''you can just hear the world around you next to someone you like.''

When Feliks received no response, his smiled widened, ''what do you think?'' he asked after a while.

Peter thought for some time before answering to the strange twin, ''I think it depends on the place you want to do it. I wouldn't find it relaxing when you're in a dumpster or in prison.''

''Why didn't you do this?'' Feliks asked, catching Peter off guard. ''Sometimes it's easier if you ask. You could have just asked stabber about it, I'm sure he would have told you gladly about his mom if you if just asked him.'' He explained, ''It happened to you too; you didn't tell me your name until I asked you.''

There was a silence after that. Peter looked utterly confused, then utterly embarrassed. ''I-I... I'm really a stupid person.'' He muttered as he leaned against the wall and hit his head against it.

''Maybe.'' Feliks said earning a glare from Peter, ''But it wasn't your fault. Stabber didn't talk _at all_, so he was giving the wrong message, but it's not his fault either.''

''Then whose is it? The Mois?'' Peter asked confusedly.

Feliks turned to look at him with the same face, ''Moi?'' he repeated.

''Raivis always talks about them, using them as excuses when he does something bad, saying 'The Mois did it, not me!' It's amusing.''

''So the stabber's name is Raivis?'' Feliks asked.

''Yeah and- wait!'' he turned to look directly at Feliks an accusing finger in his direction, ''How did you know of who I was talking all along! How did you found me! And why are you so sure that those are Raivis's feelings!''

Feliks laughed as he brought his hands up in surrender, ''you know that I seat in front of you, and both of you are not so quiet.'' This earned an embarrassed blush from Peter, ''It's not difficult to found someone who wants to be alone and cry when your school has a place for it.'' Peter blushed even harder, ''as for stabber's feelings... trust me, that's how he feels.''

Peter's hand returned to his lap as he thought about it, ''so whose fault was it?'' he asked.

''Both of you.'' Peter looked at him, but this time in understanding.

''Because we're both idiots?'' he offered.

''Because you're both idiots.'' Feliks assured. He stood up and wiped the dust off his white shorts and blue T-shirt. ''Well what are you waiting?'' he asked Peter.

He looked at him surprised, ''what are you talking about?''

''Go and explain this mess to your friend! Make up, you two see good together and happy, not divided and sad.'' Feliks cheered.

_Friend._ Peter smiled widely again, ''Yeah, I'll do it! Thanks Feliks.''

Feliks nodded and was about to leave when Peter stopped him, ''Wait!'' he shouted, ''Why did you help me?'' he asked.

Feliks smiled and responded matter-of-factly, ''because I'm your heart. I know your feelings and come to help when you're brain messes up.'' When he said that, Peter noticed that could not feel his heart beat in his body, but he could feel Feliks whole body beating. It was, as Feliks said, as if he was his heart.

When Feliks left, the feeling was over. He could feel his heart again, and this time it felt lighter. A weight was lifted from it. _Go and explain this mess to your friend!_

He smiled, standing up and placing his sailor hat in place before returning to school as the bell rang. He ran at full speed to his classroom, wanting nothing more than to clear things up with Raivis. _Friend._ The thought of one made his body feel warm from the inside.

He entered the classroom out of breath, but when he spotted Raivis sitting on their desk he run to it. When he was in front of the desk, and looked at Raivis, he was reminded of their first day of school from just a couple of weeks before. Raivis was in the same position he was when he first met him.

''Is this seat taken?'' he asked.

''H-huh?''

''I asked if this seat was taken.'' Peter repeated with a smile.

Raivis's eyes widened before shaking his head, ''you can seat here.'' He turned to look at Peter and smiled apologetically, Peter returned it with his own.

As Peter sat down Raivis relaxed more, ''my name is Peter, and I tend to talk a lot, but sometimes that is to encourage people to talk too.'' He introduced, extending his hand to Raivis.

Raivis laughed, ''I am Raivis, and I tend to be shy and keep quiet but I would like to share some stories to my friends. Though I used to like silence, someone recently made me quite fond of noise.'' He laughed once again as he took Peter's hand and shook it.

''Well I hope to meet that person one day.'' Peter joked.

''Just ask.'' Raivis answered, and both laughed happily for a while. ''Sorry for stabbing you.'' He said after they calmed down.

''Why would I?'' Peter said, completely serious. Raivis eyes widened and he started to sputter nonsense, Peter slowly broke into a smile and continued, ''since the Mios made you do it, right?''

Raivis shut up for a moment before he glared at him, though a smile was on his face and a laugh escaped his lips as he hit Peter in the shoulder, ''you scared me!''

Peter laughed, ignoring the hit in the shoulder, ''sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it!'' he placed his elbow on the desk and rested his head on his palm, ''but, yeah, all is forgiven.''

Raivis beamed, ''It's good to be friends.''

_Friends._ Peter blush a little as he nodded, before their teacher started to give the next subject.

* * *

The twins were looking discreetly to the scene, both of them smiling approvingly. When they turned Elise spoke to her twin, ''so what are you thinking?''

''Still in planning mode I see.'' Feliks laughed.

''Since your still at it too.'' Elise answered.

Feliks shake his head, ''I was thinking that those are so stupid-''

''Feli!''

''Admit that they are!'' Feliks said, but was smiling affectionately, ''and since they are, I'm sure they would have worse problems than this silly mistake.'' Feliks started, ''they need us near when that happens.''

''so we should be with them constantly?'' Elise offered.

''yep!''

Elise laughed at that, ''I see you have returned to normal Feli.'' Elise began, taking out her grammar notebook. ''We can just ask if they can be our friends, you know.'' Feliks blushed, ''No need for excuses.''

''What are you talking about Eli! Being their friends might happen, but this is for their sake! Theirs!'' Feliks kept on saying excuses while having a big, bright blush on his face.

Elise just smiled at her twins antics.

* * *

aand gone! Kinda strange ending, but eh! Got to be there for a reason! ;)

now, if you thought Feli was Italy, NOPE! It was POLAND biotches! x3 since Poland is FELIks and I had to give him a diminutive for Elise to use, and Feli was the best option, for Italy will not appear in this fic (I THINK), but only named. I can just call Italy by his complete name and done! Sorry for confusion~! :L

and Elise is Liechtenstein. I wanted to use potential names for her instead of the commonly used Lily. Also, their twins!

Yeah, initially Switzerland and Poland were supposed to be twins, since they looked almost identical to me, but it flowed better with the story if Liechtenstein became the twin. They also look similar so there was no prob! Sorry for any confusion again :L

See you lata~! And I hope I ddin't get you all messed up with my family arrangements 8I


	3. Birthday Rage

GUYZ DON'T KILL ME! ;^; I know that I haven't update in almost ALL SUMMER, but I have an excuse! ...though I don't guarantee it's a good one!

I got two part-time jobs for summer (le extremely poor person) and that took most of my time :( Then my sister left the city, my other sister came and had her b-day (lol irony, you'll understand when you read) and know my other sister is back! x3 But seriously, my deepest apologies! orz

oh before starting! Millions thanks to **SullyWullybunny, yvonna, and Lollipopcandy2446 **for following and putting into favorites this story! AND extra thanks to **austriantatious **for being my first review! :D made my day really, you can leave a LETTER and I would be happy.

Now on with this damn story!

* * *

''Wait 'till you taste Ma-Ti's food! It's completely delicious!'' Raivis proclaimed to Peter, who was sitting next to him on the bus.

After they apologized, Raivis started talking more and more about home and his life, so after some talk he decided it would be better if Peter came with him home to meet his family.

''I bet that it tastes better than my brother's food.'' Peter said.

Raivis turned to look at him with a glare, though the small smile on his face indicated that he wasn't mad, ''stop saying those things about your brother! He's cooking and tastes can't be that bad.'' Raivis scolded, hitting Peter's shoulder lightly.

''When you taste it yourself, you'll know that I wasn't kidding. My mom always shushed him out of the kitchen when he was smaller.'' Peter then yawned and stretched his arms as the buss made a stop, once again ignoring his friend's punches.

Raivis was about to object when something Peter said caught his attention. ''That's right, you never talk about your mom or dad.'' he observed, stumbling a little as the buss continued to drive. ''why is that? Are they busy all day like mine?''

Peter's shoulders dropped at the question, his eyes and voice becoming distant and sad. ''They are out on business. Work by traveling around the world.'' After Peter said this, he quickly changed his face to a smile. ''You know... my birthday is soon!'' He exclaimed, returning to the posture he had before the mention of his parents.

''Really? When!?'' Raivis said excitedly as the bus stopped once again, completely oblivious that Peter had changed the subject so suddenly.

Peter lifted his head high, looking like a spoiled prince, his sailor hat becoming the crown. ''Sunday.'' an air of superiority was surrounding him as he answered. ''I will be turning nine in two days!'' he bragged, puffing his chest out, only to end up almost falling as the bus continued to drive.

Raivis giggled as his flustered friend rearranged his hat, ''Are your parents coming?''

Peter shook his head and looked a little annoyed that his parents had returned to the conversation. Raivis either didn't notice or he decided to ignore it. ''No, they're busy, but they sent me some candy from the place they were staying as a present.'' He explained as the bus stopped for a third time, ''I have it in my bag, though I haven't eaten it. We can do it together when we get to your house if you want.'' He offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Raivis beamed at it and nodded furiously, ''Yes! Thank you.'' Silence surrounded them for a moment until the bus continued off again, ''so I guess I will only meet your brother on Sunday then.'' Raivis concluded with a nod of his head.

Peter stared at him weirdly, ''what are you talking about?'' he asked, completely lost in the conversation.

Raivis laughed lowly, his hand covering his mouth at Peter's silly question. ''Your birthday! It's on Sunday right? I will only get to meet your brother.'' He explained.

Peter's eyes widened, ''you mean you will go?'' he asked, completely surprised.

''Of course I will, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't!?'' Raivis declared as the bus stopped. He looked out of the window and got his schoolbag. ''stand up Peter, this is our stop.'' He waved a hand in front of Peter's face as he said it, seeing as his friend seemed to have entered a trance when he mentioned about assisting his birthday.

Peter blinked and stood up quickly, letting Raivis pass so he could lead the way. His friend smiled gratefully and made his way out of the bus, Peter right next to him.

As soon as they were out, the bus's doors quickly closed and it took off again for another destination. The two friends walked a few blocks before Raivis stopped.

Both stood in front of an old two story house. It had a well-kept garden the size of two classrooms; different types of flowers were blooming in random parts of it, giving the garden a rainbow-ish look. Bushes surrounded the entire garden and a big oak tree was right next to the mailbox, which was placed before a bush in the front corner and right side of the garden. Next to the garden was a stone path that leaded you to the front door; it was located on the right, like the mailbox.

The house was lifted from the ground by pillars of at least 40 centimeters high, and had a porch with a fence built on top of it; one window decorating its walls. The space below also had windows –though much smaller-, which were probably for a basement they had downstairs.

Its walls where painted a calming violet, just like Raivis's eyes, and both stories had roofs. The first story had a roof that covered the porch, while the second story was normal; having two windows exactly the same as the one below. Both roofs where colored an old green, which contrasted beautifully with the calming violet

Peter stared wide eyed at the scene, finally looking at all the flowers in the garden, then at the oak tree, ''How do you have such a big tree in your front yard!?''

''This house was of my great-grandparents. We've been living in this house for generations. They were the first ones to plant it.'' Raivis explained, ''If you look around you can see that this neighborhood is full of old people and it's always quiet.''

His friend looked around, only catching old couples or old people with canes out. He whistled lowly, ''must be boring. Having to stay quiet and all.''

Raivis looked surprised for a second before smiling, ''Oh no, not at all. Ma-Ti and I have quiet voices naturally, and we prefer silence than noise. Well, we _have been_ surrounded by it since we were born.'' He said as he opened the mailbox, ''or should I say, I preferred? Since a certain someone changed that.'' Raivis gave a teasing look to Peter and then proceeded to grab the letters.

Peter coughed, ''Yeah, I still hope to meet that wonderful and handsome man one day.'' He scratched his neck as his friend closed the mailbox, ''so you live with your grandpa's and parents?'' he asked, curious. The house didn't look like it hosted a lot of people in.

Raivis smiled sadly and looked at the oak tree, ''my grandparents died when I was one, and my dad was their only child, so my family is the only one who lives here. We're not a big one.'' He said, turning away from the tree and starting to walk on the stone path.

Peter then moved to follow him, observing the flowers more closely. The more he observed them, the more a thought seemed to nag his mind. ''Do you have any daisies in here?'' he suddenly blurted out without really thinking, sounding a little defensive.

Raivis stopped and turned around to look at Peter. His lips where twitching, trying not to laugh as he saw Peter beat red. _I didn't mean to say it so scared!_ Peter yelled in his mind.

Raivis motioned his hand to the left and pointed to a white flower planted close to the path, nodding. ''Yes, we do.''

''Oh! Good to know...''

''Yep!'' Raivis said while doing a sharp turn and walking to the house again, ''probably should stay away from me when I'm near them. Some people say I turn a little _violent_.'' He said with a wave of his hand in the air, whispering the last sentence mockingly.

''Or so I've heard.'' His friend mumbled with a smile, following his friend to the door again.

When the path reached its end, you met with three big steps that directed you to the porch. It had a hammock in the far left and two rocking chairs placed neatly near the door; the window in the middle of those two. To the right was the door to enter the house, it was of glass, but it had a white curtain inside that blocked the view of it to any outsiders.

Raivis placed his schoolbag gently on the ground to look for his house keys. After some minutes he shouted an ''Aha!'' and brought them out to open his house, grabbing his schoolbag while he entered with Peter.

When you entered, you immediately met with a living room. It had a flat TV pasted to the right wall and two sofas placed to sit down and relax. One was a love seat located at the opposite side of the entrance, the other was for three people, and was parallel to the TV. In-between the TV and the big sofa, a small coffee table was placed.

Further from the loveseat – possibly three meters away from it- you could see a chimney decorated with photo frames and in front of it, a rectangular dining table. It had a white mantle with a fruit bowl placed in the middle. The table had six chairs in total: two on each long side and one on each short side.

Next of it you found stairs. They took you to a vertical and narrow hallway in the second story, in which Peter assumed the bedrooms were. There was a hallway next to it, leading you further inside the house to possibly other rooms. Strangely, the wall in front of that hallway didn't have any doors.

You found a kitchen bar that extended for two meters -starting from the front wall- ending when they met a pair of swinging doors. The swinging doors were the bridge that separated the wall with no doors from the kitchen bar.

Raivis went directly to the kitchen bar, dropping his schoolbag at the entrance of the house, and placing the mail on top of it. Peter followed suit, hesitantly imitating his friend and sitting next to him.

''Ma-Ti, I'm home!'' Raivis yelled. Peter's eyes widened and stared at Raivis in awe for a while. His friend turned to look at him confusedly. ''What?''

''You just yelled!'' Peter exclaimed lowly, he was a little uncomfortable being at Raivis's house and didn't want to be too loud. ''You never yell!'' he said, his hands frantically motioning to his friend's body.

Raivis raised a brow, ''who says I don't?''

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but the voice that sounded wasn't his. ''Raivis, was that you?'' It was kind of high, but not a childish one.

Said boy turned to the right -where the hallway from further inside the house was- expectantly. When a boy of probably ten came into view, Raivis immediately jumped from his chair and went to hug him, almost making the ten-year-old boy lose his balance.

''Ma-Ti!'' Raivis yelled happily as the boy spun him around. Peter's eyes widened comically at that.

_Ma-Ti!? But isn't Ma-Ti his mom? _Peter wondered before an idea came to his mind, _Holy chocolate fondue, is that Raivis's mom!?_

''Hello Raivis! How was my little boy at school today?'' Ma-Ti asked Raivis as he placed him back on the floor.

Raivis blushed embarrassedly at the mention of today, glancing at Peter quickly from the corner of his eye before smiling. ''Good!'' he lied. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him,_ Raivis thought. ''Ah, that's right! I brought someone today!'' Raivis said with a glint in his eyes, jumping happily, ''He's the one I've told you before.'' He tugged Ma-Ti from his shirt to come and meet Peter.

Ma-Ti complied, following Raivis with a laugh until he was near the boy with a blue sailor hat and bushy eyebrows. Ma-Ti stopped for a second and stared intently at those eyebrows for a minute. _I've seen those eyebrows somewhere before..._

He rapidly shook the thought aside as he extended his hand towards Raivis's friend, ''Nice to meet you, Raivis has talked about you lately. You're Peter right?'' he asked, the boy nodded and stiffly shook his hand. _I have seen that stiffness somewhere too..._ Ma-Ti thought as he beamed, ''good to know! I'm Tino, Raivis's older brother, and I have thirteen years.'' He introduced.

Peter became completely confused. This boy had platinum blonde hair and shiny purple eyes, his friendly air similar to Raivis's. His height was about 1.64 cm tall, wore some lightly tight jeans that where a little too long for him, a long grey t-shirt, and some black boots.

The boy looked no more than eleven and Peter had suspected that maybe, just _maybe_, this wasn't one of Raivis's parents. Being an older brother was one of the things Peter could expect, but Ma-Ti being twelve was certainly _not_ one of them.

''You're _twelve_!?'' Peter asked incredulously, ''It's the same age my brother has, and he doesn't look this cute!''

Ma-Ti's right eye twitched slightly when Peter addressed him as cute. _Why do they keep on saying that to me? _He asked exasperatedly in his mind. Ma-Ti sighed at the depressing thought. _At least_ _he has an excuse. He's young; vocabulary~!_

When he looked at his brother's friend again, he noticed that the younger boy had suddenly become even stiffer and his face had turned into one of fear. _Ah, I was wondering how much longer he was planning on staying over at the laundry room._ ''Berwald, it's of bad manners to stare at people without introducing yourself.'' Ma-Ti said without turning or glancing behind him and promptly smiling reassuringly at Peter, promising no harm. ''Peter, this is my friend Berwald.'' He moved aside and as he expected, a tall, dangerous looking teenager moved to stand next to him. He was at least 1.75 cm tall.

Berwald had a short of military hair cut that seemed purposely uncombed on his gold blonde hair, and possessed a pair of sharp and piercing blue eyes. This sharpness was intensified by the use of glasses. His mouth was in a small frown, looking extremely serious. He was also quite built and muscled, which –added with his height- made him look of seventeen years.

He wore some baggy black jeans that looked accidentally ripped from the left knee, a pair of combat boots, and -strangely- a white button up shirt that was untucked. His dressing style, height, muscle, intense look, and the small scratches and bruise in his jaw gave him an extremely intimidating aura. _How did someone like Ma-Ti is friends with someone like him!_ Peter thought with astonishment.

''Hi.'' Berwald said sharply. His voice was kind of low and deep, but not greatly so. He kept staring at Peter without saying anything else, and the younger boy could swear that he didn't even blink the entire time. After some minutes of awkward silence, Ma-Ti hit Berwald's ribcage with his elbow while still smiling reassuringly at Peter. With an 'uf' and a cough Berwald continued. ''My name's Berwald, and I have fifteen.'' He said, extending his hand for Peter to shake.

Peter slowly lifted his hand to shake Berwald's, and let out a shriek when he felt that his hand was being crushed under the older boy's hand. He rapidly took his hand out of the grip and massaged it with his other hand. Raivis was on his side with a small pack of ice, like he knew this would happen. He placed it on Peter's hand as his friend mumbled a thank you.

''I think Berwald would like to know your name too.'' Raivis said after Peter's hand stopped aching, sporting the same smile as his brother.

Berwald shook his head, ''I don't re-'' he was rapidly shut by Ma-Ti's elbow again.

''Yes he would like.'' Raivis's brother interjected.

''Ah... pleased to meet you.'' Peter started nervously, but didn't continue. He was a little uncomfortable with this situation and he could feel the tension in the air. _Why is introducing such a big deal with this brothers? _He thought, but couldn't dwell on it, as he felt Raivis's elbow hit his ribcage, still having the same smile. _Is that hereditary!? _He thought ashe bended over in pain. ''Ugh, Right. I'm Peter and I sit next to Raivis in class.''

After he said that, it was as if the entire tense atmosphere magically disappeared. Peter stood still for a moment, just in case he was imagining things. _What's with this family!_ He looked to Berwald, but he seemed unfazed. Then again, that has been his expression the whole time, even when Ma-Ti elbowed him.

''I'm going to the kitchen to prepare the food. Raivis will help me, right?'' Ma-Ti asked. He nodded happily, removing the ice from his friend's hand and running to his brother's side. Ma-Ti then turned to look at Peter, ''is any of your family members informed that you are staying here?'' he asked kindly.

Peter shook his head, ''No, but it's alright. I have a curfew, and the only time I have to call is if I'm to come home past that hour.''

Ma-Ti nodded, ''we'll be preparing the food then.'' he said as he passed the swinging doors. The kitchen was in front of the kitchen bar, and was pretty big. Apparently, the wall with no doors was part of the kitchen that extended all the way to there. Peter decided to follow Berwald to the living room instead of watching his friend cook.

Both boys sat at each edge of the big sofa, leaving a space unoccupied in the middle. It was quite awkward, and Berwald didn't even glance at Peter's direction, so the smaller boy decided to change that and start a conversation. ''So... You are in Ma-Ti's class?'' he asked.

Berwald turned his head to the right and looked at Peter. The smaller boy didn't know what to make of the face, but he prayed it was something good. After some silent minutes of Berwald staring at Peter and Peter avoiding his gaze, feeling extremely self-conscious, Berwald answered. ''No. I am in second grade. He's in first.''

''Really!?'' _What is with this two? They don't look like their ages... but then again, neither does my brother._ ''But you look older! And Ma-Ti looks so cute, it's impossible he's that old!'' Peter exclaimed, unconsciously getting closer to Berwald.

At the mention of Ma-Ti being cute, Berwald's eyes sparkled in happiness. ''You think Tino is cute?'' he asked. Peter looked confused, ''Ma-Ti. That's his real name.'' he clarified, making the other to opened his mouth forming a small o. ''didn't he told you that before?''

The smaller of the two contemplated this for a second, thinking of the conversation he had with Raivis's brother. ''I just remembered that he told me he was thirteen.''

Berwald shook his head and laughed lightly. It sounded light and normal, not deep or throaty like Peter had expected. ''But do you really think he is cute?'' he asked again, the same light coming to his eyes.

Peter nodded vigorously, ''Of course! I mean he's so small for his age and have so chubby cheeks.''

Berwald nodded in agreement, moving closer to Peter. This made both of them to be in the center of the sofa, where the unoccupied space once was. ''He also has a sweet voice. It's so smooth and warm.''

''Both of his names are also extremely cute, though I prefer Ma-Ti.'' Peter continued.

Berwald grabbed Peter's hands excitedly, and the other boy returned the feeling, forgetting how intimidating this boy was just minutes ago. ''He's name is cute, but what's even cuter about him i-''

A crash came from the kitchen, followed by a curse and Ma-Ti storming out of it, interrupting Berwald. ''Hey Berwald, I know this is a little repetitive, but could you-'' he abruptly stopped, taking a look at the scene occurring in the living room. ''Ah, sorry to interrupt your bromance, but Berwald, could you please help with the cooking...?'' he asked awkwardly, rubbing his hands and fidgeting as he said it.

He nodded and stood up. ''It's alright. I was expecting you to ask.'' Ma-Ti's eye twitched, _what's that supposed to mean?_ Berwald walked past him before stopping and directing his gaze at Peter. ''It was nice talking to you.'' He said, doing a strange thing with his mouth before turning around and entering the kitchen.

Ma-Ti came to the living room and sat on the left side of the couch, punching Peter's shoulder lightly. ''Congratulations!''

''What for?'' Peter asked.

''Berwald likes you!'' Ma-Ti explained, ''He just smiled at you before heading to the kitchen.''

Peter looked surprised for a second before changing his expression to one of superiority. ''Well yes! It wasn't that difficult, and he's not that scary.'' He proclaimed, quickly glancing to the kitchen in case Berwald heard that part.

Ma-Ti laughed lightly. ''Really? Most people think he's extremely scary, and tend to stay away from him.''

That made Peter remember something he thought earlier today when meeting Berwald. ''That true! How are you friends with him Ma-Ti? Weren't you scared too?'' he asked.

Ma-Ti directed his head to the kitchen, smiling fondly as he answered. ''Well I was, still am a little, but he's just so stubborn that, in time, you can't help but like and worry about him.'' He then turned back to look at Peter curiously, ''and did you call me Ma-Ti? That is just a ridiculous name Raivis came up with and it's kind of silly.''

''And why Ma-Ti? What does it mean?''

Said person blushed. ''It means Mama and Tino!'' Both of them turned to look at Raivis coming to the living room happily. ''It's a combination of both, pretty clever right?'' he asked proudly as he sat on the right side of the sofa.

''But why Mama? Don't you have one already?'' Peter asked his friend.

He nodded, ''Yeah, but I don't really see her that often. Ma-Ti takes care of me, feeds me, helps me with homework, and more! Just like a mother.'' he paused for a second, ''Well, fed me. Berwald had been cooking lately, and it's delicious!'' he finished, leaving Ma-Ti completely red.

Peter nodded, ''didn't he scared you?'' Now it was Raivis's turn to turn red.

''N-not really...''

''He thought Berwald was a thief and run out of the house crying and screaming.'' Ma-Ti said, making Raivis to blush even deeper. _Payback~!_

''D-d-didn't you had some candy Peter!?'' Raivis shouted, completely embarrassed.

His friend nodded, remembering the candy he had in his schoolbag. He stood up for it rapidly and returned to sit on the couch. Peter looked at the candy box, trying to read its name. ''S-salmon... salmon-akki?''

''Let me see.'' Ma-Ti said as he grabbed the box to read it. ''It says salmiakki, that's a Finnish candy. Where did you bought it, Peter?'' he asked.

''It was a present from his parents! He's turning nine in two days.'' Raivis said excitedly.

''Is that so?''

Peter nodded, ''but my parents will not be here. Most of the time they are out the city, leaving Arthur and me alone.''

''Wait, Arthur? Arthur Kirkland?'' Ma-Ti suddenly asked, surprised. _I knew I've seen those eyebrows and stiffness before!_

Peter nodded once again, ''that's my brother's name. You know him?''

''Yes, I do.'' Ma-Ti paused for a second, seemingly contemplating something before smiling widely at Peter. ''What do you say if you have a birthday party here?'' he proposed.

Both Raivis and Peter looked immensely happy at the idea, ''it would be awesome! But I don't know if my brother would like it...'' Peter said.

Ma-Ti shook his head, ''don't worry, I'll convince him, so eat your present! You just ask your friends to come and done!'' he said, opening the candy box and giving Raivis and Peter one. ''Can I eat one too?''

Peter nodded. The three took a piece and ate it. It passed some seconds before Peter and Raivis spat out their piece and started coughing. They rapidly stood up and ran to the kitchen for water while hearing Ma-Ti saying how delicious it was.

Raivis served two cups of water and gave one to his friend, gulping all of his. They stood in the kitchen for a few seconds, gasping for air. ''That...'' Peter started, ''was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted.'' Raivis nodded in agreement.

''Hey... where's Berwald?'' Raivis asked after they regained their breath.

Peter turned looking around the kitchen, but found it empty except for them. ''I think we passed him when we came here.'' A moment of silence passed before both of them turned to look at each other with a terrified expression. ''You don't think...?''

They ran out of the kitchen and found Berwald choking from the candy, Ma-Ti next to him asking obliviously if he liked it. Berwald ran back to the kitchen and drank three cups of water desperately. When he returned he looked at Ma-Ti menacingly. Raivis's brother just frowned at every one in the room.

''I don't know what the big fuss is all about, they're not that bad!'' he said, taking another piece and eating it.

The three of them made a disgusted face when he did that. Berwald shook his head and announced, ''Food's ready. I was going to say that before someone tried to kill me.'' He looked at Ma-Ti with a strange glint in his eyes, making Ma-Ti puff his cheeks. _Cute, _he thought as he left once again.

Ma-Ti followed to help, ''Ok, ok, I get it. Sorry. Now boys sit down; we're bringing the food.'' He instructed.

* * *

''Hey!'' Peter shouted from the halls, running with Raivis to where they spotted the twins. ''Wait up guys!''

It was the day after Peter went to Raivis's house. They ate, played and did their homework until Peter's curfew was near, and before he left, they decided to invite the twins to Peter's birthday party the moment they saw them. Which they just did.

Elise and Feliks stopped and turned around; Feliks rapidly hid behind his twin upon seeing them coming their way. ''Good morning Raivis.'' Elise greeted with her usual blank stare and tiny smile. Raivis smiled and greeted her back. ''I think this is Peter, right?'' she then asked, turning her head to look at him. Peter nodded, staring at Elise with wide eyes and a small blush. ''Hello, I am Elise... It's good to know that you two are fine.'' She revealed, waving her hand at Peter.

''Thanks. If it wasn't for you two, I think we wouldn't have cleared things up.'' Raivis said trying to thanks Feliks too, but the twin just hid even more behind his sister.

''it's not-'' Elise started, but stopped abruptly as her twin started to whisper hurriedly in her ear, covering his mouth with his hand as he did so. She listened carefully and nodded in understanding when her twin was done, turning back to look at the two friends and repeated with a neutral smile, ''my brother says that you two are big idiots and should be forever grateful.'' Feliks was nodding as she said so. Elise brought a hand to his chest and added, ''I, on the other hand, say that it's not a problem and you should come to us if you have any more problems.''

Raivis smiled at her gratefully while Peter declared heatedly that they weren't idiots. ''But why is your twin not talking and hiding from us?'' Raivis asked.

''Feliks is a really shy boy.'' Her twin hurriedly turned and whispered in her ear again, a faint blush tinting his cheeks as he did so. Elise nodded again as he finished, and repeated with the same expression as before, ''He says that he is not, only that you are unworthy of hearing his voice.''

Raivis laughed, seeing this quite funny, but Peter was in complete shock. _Is that boy the same from yesterday!? _he thought. _How is someone this pathetic my heart! _

''I can't believe that this sacredly cat was the same who gave me advice. Even more, I can't believe I listened to his advice...'' Peter said depressingly, his head hanging low and feeling completely idiotic.

That seemed to hit a nerve in Feliks as he stood up straight and moved in front of his twin with sudden confidence. ''Excuse me, but my advice is, like, the best you will totally receive in all your life!'' he stated loudly, lifting his nose high like royalty.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only royal of the four. ''Well if it comes from someone who can't even greet someone and hides behind a _girl_, I see why I was the only one hearing it!'' Peter replied, his British accent showing more and his posture matching Feliks.

''That is because most people don't, like, recognize talent when they see it.''

''Oh, believe me, they can. You just need to stop hiding and let them _see_ you for people to do it.''

Those two went on bickering back and forth, Raivis and Elise watching next to each other with as they did it, a force smile on both of their faces. ''Peter would very much like to invite both of you to his birthday party.'' Raivis said to Elise after 5 minutes in Peter and Feliks's fight, seeing as his friend would not do it any time soon. ''Even if it doesn't look like it, he would be pleased.'' He reassured, the smile turning apologetic and embarrassed.

Elise turned to him and waved off the fighting match with her hand. ''Sure. Where would it be?'' she asked kindly.

_So decent._ Raivis thought as he looked through his schoolbag, took out two invitations and handed them to Elise. ''it's on Sunday at my house. The hour and address are written in here.''

Elise placed the invitations inside her schoolbag neatly as she answered, ''we'll be there.''

* * *

''I told you to stay away!'' Tino shouted as he kicked Arthur out of the kitchen, making him fall. Face first. On the floor. With a grown, he slowly lifted his head from the ground and met with Berwald in front of him, standing straight with an expression Arthur could read as a sympathetic one after years of knowing him.

''You wanted to help him cook?'' Berwald asked sympathetically, knowing very well the pain that mistake causes.

''I thought it was a good idea...'' he mumbled as he stood up. Berwald shot him an incredulous look that said, _Really? You cooking? A good idea?_ making Arthur blushed red from both: anger and embarrassment. He spouted some nonsense some seconds before finally getting his words out, ''Shut up! He's not that good at cooking too!'' he defended, crossing his arms in front his chest.

''He is with sweets, especially birthday cakes.'' He commented lowly, so Peter would not hear it, who was talking with Raivis in the dining table.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Arthur, Peter, and Berwald had dropped to the Galante residency. Peter's birthday was today and was being celebrated in Tino's house after some persuading done to Arthur.

Arthur had told Tino that he and his brother didn't really celebrate their birthdays, just received two presents –one from their parents and the other from his brother-, ate their favorite food for dinner, and went to sleep. When Tino discovered that Peter was Arthur's brother -and upon looking on how innocent and happy he looked- he decided that Peter needed to celebrate his birthday like everyone else: with a party. Arthur accepted without much fight, knowing full well that Peter had always wanted one –even if Peter denied it.

When Arthur came, he found Berwald reading a book on the large sofa and Tino in the kitchen, he went inside it to inform him of their arrival and found Tino preparing a cake secretly for Peter. Arthur excitedly tried to offer help with the ingredients and procedure –making Tino believe that his recipe sucked-, but ended up being kicked out of the kitchen by an extremely annoyed Tino with a bruised pride. And everyone knew that nothing hurt more than a kick from an annoyed Tino with a bruised pride.

''What are you doing here anyway?'' Arthur asked. He had golden blonde hair that was always in complete disarray, acidic green eyes, and bushy eyebrows. Most of the time you found him scowling and with his face buried in a book. His height and age was the same as Tino's; wearing some jeans, a t-shirt with the union jack, and blue converse. ''Today is a party and only Peter's friends should be here.''

Despite Arthur's tone, Berwald didn't look offended. ''I am his friend,'' This made Arthur to rapidly look at his brother, who nodded enthusiastically in return. ''I also brought him a present.'' He added.

Arthur looked surprised, ''I didn't know that a delinquent like you was so gentle with kids.'' He said, moving to seat on the loveseat.

''I didn't know that a former delinquent like you liked cooking.'' Berwald responded casually, sitting back on the left side of the long sofa.

''I'm not a delinquent.'' Arthur hissed out, ''just because I defend myself doesn't make me someone like you. _I _don't go around throwing punches and fighting people to keep my school territory.''

''Yet.'' Berwald added, ''but you do manage to scare them away by words that might as well be called _threats_ and a pretty intimidating aura. One day you'll bump into someone who will leave you no other option left but to punch him.'' He finished, saying the last part with venom, apparently remembering someone.

Even if they were saying each other hurtful words, they didn't look at it that way. It had become their vocabulary since they started high school. Both of them were just trying to find a place in school to sit down and relax -which were constantly being disputed- and if they wanted to keep it, having a respectful vocabulary and peaceful attitude needed to change.

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Arthur said while taking out a book he brought to pass the time.

Berwald nodded, taking out his own again and continued to read from where he left off. The house was then in silence –except for the chatter of the two small friends- until the doorbell rang. Peter and Raivis immediately shot up from their seats in the dining table and rushed to the door.

Peter flung it open and saw the twins standing in the doorway, Elise holding a present warped with a ribbon. He took it gratefully while Raivis welcomed them inside. Peter ran back happily to the dining table and placed the present there, where two more were already placed before.

As soon as he turned around, Feliks crushed him with a hug. ''Happy birthday!'' he exclaimed. After their bickering, Feliks completely lost his shyness toward Peter, and had started to warm up with Raivis.

He kept on crushing Peter with his hug, ignoring the way his friend's face was slowly turning red from the lack of oxygen. Raivis and Elise took notice of this as Peter started to breathlessly ask for help. Raivis tried in vain to ask for Feliks to stop, but with no avail, Elise on the other hand, calmly took a step aside and spoke, ''Feli, I think I heard Vash-'' Suddenly her braids and skirt where waving in the air and Feliks was no longer crushing Peter. The two friends looked at her with gratefulness and curiosity. ''Vash is our older brother and he wanted to come with us to the party.'' she explained without looking at them, instead her gaze was directed at her twin, who was with his face pasted to the window.

''He is so stubborn! Insisting that since he didn't know who you, it might be dangerous.'' Feliks said, turning away from the window and joining them after seeing his brother wasn't there.

''Well, I would think the same if I didn't know where you headed to.'' Raivis replied.

''Thinking that we would be abducted and living as slaves for a circus for the rest of our lives?'' Feliks countered completely serious, a brow raised questioningly.

Both friends sweat dropped. ''B-but you're here without him! That's what counts!'' Peter cheered, throwing his arms in up in the air to empathize his point.

Feliks rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle, ''that's because he came with us, saw your yard and neighborhood, thought this was an old community everyone tend to avoid, and left.''

Berwald coughed awkwardly as he heard Feliks, Arthur snickering behind his book. Raivis looked depressed, his shoulders slumped and head down, ''I knew there was a reason I didn't catch anybody but old people here _all the time_...'' he mumbled lowly.

Peter patted his back, ''that's not true, Berwald came here!'' Again, Berwald coughed and Arthur snickered. ''Me too! And know Elise and Feliks will come!'' he assured. Raivis raised his head and saw the twins nodding. He smiled and thanked them, his spirits lifting once again, and moved to the dining table again.

He was followed by the trio, but before Peter could sit down, he was unexpectedly hugged lightly. Small arms circled his torso with a soft but strong grip; he turned to yell at the person, believing it was Feliks, but petrified when he saw that he was being hugged... by Elise. Immediately Peter's cheeks exploded with red. ''I didn't get to congratulate you just yet.'' She explained, her was head buried in Peter's back so it came out a little muffled, ''Happy Birthday.'' She said as she pulled away. Peter was nodding numbly at her, not really hearing what she said. Elise smiled and moved to sit next to his brother.

Peter slowly and very self-conscious went to sit next to the snickering Raivis, leaving the short sides unoccupied. The four of them chatted, played and joked for an hour until Tino came out of the kitchen and announced it was time to open presents. Berwald and Arthur stood up and gathered around the table, where the quartet was jumping with joy. Peter grabbed a present and was about to open it, but Raivis abruptly stopped him. ''Wait!'' he squeaked, grabbing the present from his friend's hands. ''I forgot!'' _Ma-Ti was going to kill me if I didn't give him the signal... close! _''We need to sing happy birthday first.'' He explained to everyone's quizzical face. Everyone changed their faces to that of understanding and nodded.

''1,2,3... Happy Birthday, to you...'' They count downed together and sang it for Peter at the same time.

Peter felt warm inside, it was the first time so much people sang him happy birthday. Sure, in class they did it, but they didn't really care whose birthday was, they just wanted to shout the song out. Having this people sing it to him was the best thing that has happened in his life. Well was, it only got ten times better when Tino came out of the kitchen with a chocolate cake, nine candles sticked in it and glowing. _Singal received!_ Raivis celebrated in his head.

Tino joined their song and placed the cake in front of Peter when they finished. Peter's eyes –glowing by the candles- were glassy with happiness. ''Make a wish~.'' Tino whispered; Peter looked around, seeing all of them smiling and full of warmth, waiting anxiously for Peter to make a wish. He closed his eyes, _I wish... _he started;_ I wish that I can share this happiness with everyone in this room forever. _He wished, blowing the candles shortly after, opening his eyes as he finished. Everyone clapped cheerfully as Tino started to take the candles away, preparing it to be cut. ''I hope you like my gift.'' He motioned to the cake, ''Chocolate with strawberry.''

Peter beamed and nodded happily, making Tino to beam too. He then started to cut it into pieces while Peter started to unwrap a present. ''That's ours!'' Feliks exclaimed proudly, his right hand moving frantically in the air. Peter moved away the paper to find a walkie-talkie, he smiled happily. _Perfect for Raivis and me!_ He moved the rest of the paper away to find the pair, but he couldn't spot it anywhere. _Maybe it fell...?_

''Where is the other one?'' He asked, seeing as the pair wasn't inside too.

''There's no other. One walkie-talkie was your present.'' Elise answered making everyone look at her surprised. She still stayed with her neutral expression -eyes with the blank stare- not intimidated or shy like her twin. ''Don't worry. It will eventually work out.'' She explained.

Everyone nodded unsurely and looked back to Peter, who was startled when a plant was suddenly centimeters from his face. He shrieked and closed his eyes, believing it would hit his face, but upon nothing happening, he hesitantly opened his eyes, looking up to see Berwald holding a flower pot and watching him ominous face. Peter quickly looked away from his frightening face and directed his gaze to the flower. It was a beautiful red rose, placed in a blue pot with a green ribbon around it. ''For you.'' Berwald said shortly.

Peter took it and thanked him for it. Berwald changed his face to a more peaceful one and then proceeded to explain how Peter needed to took care of it and a good place to put it on. Peter listened intently, asking and suggesting every now and then. After several minutes they came to an agreement and Peter placed the flower pot on the table.

''Open mine!'' Raivis then exclaimed excitedly. Peter nodded, also excited to see what his friend gave him and getting Raivis's gift, opening it. He found a stuffed seagull with a small white marine hat, two blue stripes adorning the hat. Peter admired it with wide, glowing eyes. The feeling of the feathers felt real, the colors vivid and glowing. ''Berwald and Ma-Ti helped me. Ma-Ti helped me choose good, quality materials and Berwald helped me with the sowing.'' Raivis explained, rubbing his neck nervously. ''I know it's not that cool but-''

''It's perfect...'' Peter whispered, still looking at his gift when he interrupted Raivis. ''Seriously, it's perfect! Thanks.'' He assured, turning to smile happily at his friend.

Raivis was captivated by that smile. He had seen Peter smile countless times since he met him, but this one was different. It was light, sincere, _from his heart..._ he thought, his eyes never leaving Peter's face the whole time. It was as if all of his friend's body was glowing a golden hue, his angelic smile looking quite literal

''Here! Mine Peter.'' Arthur said, taking Peter's attention and ending the moment. ''Happy Birthday.'' His brother said. Raivis turned his gaze from Peter and changed it to Arthur a little later. Arthur took out a Mecha costume and handed it to his brother.

''Wow!'' Peter rapidly lay down Raivis's gift and grabbed his brother's. ''A Mecha costume! Perfect for Halloween!'' he exclaimed enthusiastically.

''Where did you bought it?'' Tino asked. ''Looks expensive.''

''He makes them himself.'' Peter answered for his brother. ''He gave me this suit as a birthday present last year too.'' He motioned to his sailor uniform as he explained.

Peter always seemed to complain about his brother, saying how his cooking sucked and that his clothes were for old people, but when he said that and looked at his gift, Raivis swore that he saw adoration and pride toward Arthur from Peter's eyes. One that could hardly be taken away.

* * *

''...'ELLO~ Birthday boy!'' Peter yelled as he flung an arm around Raivis's neck. His friend stumbled a little by being catch off guard, but rapidly regained his footing, as he was already used to Peter's antics of surprising him at random moments.

Two months had passed since Peter's birthday, and nothing big had really happened. On Halloween night Peter woke up sick, so he couldn't use his Mecha costume and ask for candies. Raivis never really went out to ask for them on his neighborhood -since all of his neighbors where old people, they either didn't give candy or gave gross ones- so he stayed home like every day. The twins weren't allowed to go out by themselves for candy, and their older brother was busy giving candy to children who knocked on their door to take them out.

Today it was Raivis's ninth birthday. It was Monday and both friends were getting out of school, as it had just finished. ''Hello Peter.'' Raivis answered calmly with a smile while rearranging his scarf.

His friend whistled as his right hand made a good sign and slowly started to lower it until his bandaged thumb was upside down, making a splashing sound when it went down. ''What's with that greeting?'' Peter asked as they walked into the bus, ''you should sound happy, it's your birthday!'' he shook his friend's shoulders for emphasis before they sat down. Raivis always sat next to the window and Peter next to the bus hall for some reason.

''you should tell me why are your hands so bad, but you act like an idiot whenever I ask.'' Raivis countered. ''I should sound excited that today is my birthday, but I'll act like an idiot whenever you tell me to do it.'' This was Raivis's problem, one that will probably be his ruin one day. Raivis will most of the time says what's on his mind, no matter how cruel it may sound, or how hurtful it will make you feel, it was just something he couldn't control.

Last month Peter came to school with a bandage wrapped around his middle finger. Raivis didn't think about it much, but the next day he came with two more bandages, then with four on both hands. His friend couldn't write alright sometimes because he had a cut in the tip of his fingers. Raivis was growing each time more and more anxious as to what was happening, Peter started to reject going to Raivis's house most days, and tried to hide his hands from him. Raivis still didn't ask, maybe he was overreacting and imagining things, it can happen right?

Not when after a month of this, his friend comes with a bandaged wrist. That was the last straw. As soon as he spotted it, Raivis asked horribly concerned what happened, but Peter brushed it off with a forced smile, saying _''no worries friend! All good and fine here!''_ ...That pesky little liar, how can that be fine!? It is almost two months since this started, now in November, and Peter still came with bandages and refused to tell his _best friend_ what the hell was wrong! Even with Ma-Ti's help, he couldn't find out!

''Aw, Raivis come on, don't be like that!'' Peter pouted and slumped his shoulder like a spoiled little kid, ''Told you it's nothing bad, and today will be the last day you see more in them anyway.'' He said persuasively, showing his bandaged hands.

Raivis was with his eyes closed and gaze in front, but upon hearing the last part he opened one eye to look doubtingly at Peter, ''Promise you will not obtain any more cuts?'' he asked with a tinge of hopefulness in his voice. His friend nodded repeatedly and crossed his heart with his hand, promising, making Raivis to smile and turn to him. ''I'm glad!''

The bus stopped for the first time, and students stand to move out. Peter bumped his shoulder against his friend as the bus took off again, ''Sooo~... Are you gonna act excited now?'' he asked inquisitively.

''Maybe...'' Raivis started serious looking, Peter turned to him exasperatedly, making Raivis to smile and loose his resolve. ''Oh, who am I kidding, Yes! I'm finally nine!'' he celebrated, the bus stopping once again. Peter smiled too and placed his arm around his shoulder once more, lifting the other as if gazing the horizon and face turning into one of mock seriousness.

''Look.'' Peter started, looking ahead with a failed voice of an elder man and trying to sound wise, ''A whole new world has opened up to you...'' he finished as the bus started to move. Raivis looked to where Peter was turning, trying to look serious again, but failing as the corner of his lips were twitching uncontrollably.

''I only see some the bus hall.'' He answered with a laugh. Peter took away his arms from him and punched him playfully as the bus stopped once again.

He punched Raivis shoulder while laughing at his own joke, ''you ruin the mood! I was so cool!''

''You sounded as if you were pooping!'' Raivis countered with his own joyful laugh as the bus started moving to the next stop; which was Raivis's house. He calmed down a little before asking Peter, ''so you're staying right?''

Peter looked at him as if he had grown another head, making his friend squirm nervously. Peter shook his head slowly, and Raivis's heart sunk painfully, ''I can't believe...'' Peter started with a low whisper that Raivis could barely hear if he leaned closer, ''that you thought I would come all the way here on your birthday, and not accompany you home!'' he finished loudly, trapping Raivis into a hug easily, for his friend was leaning in; laughing all the time while his scarf suffocated Raivis.

Raivis felt completely idiotic that moment for several reasons. One, he fell for Peter's joke, two, he didn't notice that if Peter would head home he would walk, as his house was only a few blocks away from school, and three, he was being hugged in a bus. He tried to desperately move away, but Peter's grip was of steel. _Aahhh! Embarrassing!_

Peter didn't let go until the bus stopped again and they had to move down. They moved out and to Raivis's house in silence, the boy completely red all the time. When they stood in front of the garden, they found Berwald watering it.

As it turned out to be, Berwald had been the one who decorated the garden. Before him, it was a complete mess with dry and dead flowers. When he started to come, the first thing he did was to revive it, buying many flowers and bushes to plant them. The tree was the only thing that stayed alive in the garden before him. He is also the one who takes care of the garden daily, and does it without being told to.

The two friends crossed the stone path rapidly, as it was cold outside, shouting a greeting to Berwald before entering the warm house. Both of the boys sighed in contempt, taking out their coats and scarves and heading to the kitchen bar. Simultaneously, they shouted toward the laundry room –which was past the long hallway- with happiness, ''Ma-Ti we're home!'' as they sat down.

After some minutes, Tino came from the hall; Raivis stood up as usual and clung to him, Tino spinning him around happily. After he set him down, Tino walked into the kitchen and sat at the chairs that where on the other side of the kitchen bar, sitting down in front of them. He took out a medical aid from down the kitchen bar and set it on top, never once looking or speaking to Peter. Raivis sat next to his friend, exchanging quizzical looks at Tino's strange behavior. ''Hands.'' Tino instructed, finally looking to them.

''Wh-wh-''

''Hands Peter.'' He repeated, face completely serious and eyes full of determination. ''You had quite some cuts when you came last time –which was last week- and by what I heard they multiply.'' Peter shot his friend an accuse look, ''He just worries about you. And me too. I know Arthur is pretty clumsy with curing and disinfecting cuts, and from what I saw last week, you too.'' Tino defended, extending his hand to Peter so he could place his on top, ''Now let me do this.'' He ordered. Peter extended his hands slowly and guiltily, as Tino was right in what he said.

''Sorry Ma-Ti, it wasn't my intention to make you worry like that.'' Peter apologized lowly, his head down in shame and cheeks flushed from embarrassment. He turned it to face Raivis with shyness, ''...sorry for making you worry to, but I won't do it again. I promised it didn't I?'' he asked with a reassuring smile.

Raivis smiled kindly at his friend, remembering the promise, ''You did.''

''Well, that is wonderful!'' Tino exclaimed, his happy and kind self returning back fast as he heard Peter. He started to uncover his hands while continuing, ''I hope you will tell us if there was a problem next time, ok? We are tough and can help!''

Peter nodded happily, relieved that they weren't mad at him anymore. ''Yes Ma-Ti!'' he assured. _Though I wasn't in any trouble... _

Peter stilled called Tino by Raivis's nickname. He was used to it, hearing Raivis always addressing him by that name made it to stick in is friend's head. Tino didn't mind anymore, for he was starting to view Peter as another little brother. ''Gah-!'' Peter yelped as he felt a sudden sting in his cuts.

Tino smiled apologetically, ''Forgot to mention this might sting, but... you'll get Raivis's strawberry lollipop after this~!'' he persuaded, knowing this would distract Peter from the stinging sensation and give him enough time to disinfect and properly bandage the boy. _Get set, go!_

''Hey! That's mine!'' halfway done with disinfecting the left hand.

''Too bad, they're mine now! HAHA!'' Completely disinfected, starting to bandage.

''But today's my birthday!'' halfway done with bandaging the left hand.

''Huh, what a wonderful soul you are. _I'm_ wounded!'' Left hand done. Starting to disinfect right hand.

''Come on Peter, it's superficial, you won't die! Plus, what does my humility has to do with your cuts?'' Done disinfecting. Just the bandages left to do!

''You won't grant a dying soul a final wish?''

''Oh, you can grab your final wish and shove it down your-''

''Who wants some juice!'' Tino hurriedly yelled as he shot up straight, _DONE! _''I'll bring some!'' he informed rapidly, moving further into the kitchen to serve three glasses, ''Also, I bought two strawberry lollipops for you two, no need to fight!'' Tino shouted at the two friends as he started to take out the juice box from the fridge.

Both of them stood still for a while, wondering what in the world just happened. _Wasn't he disin-_ They turned and stared numbly at the neatly and freshly placed bandages for some minutes, Berwald entered and stared questioningly at them before shrugging and sitting on the sofa, turning on the T.V. and surfing through channels as the boys stayed in the same position. ''We got fooled right?'' Peter asked with no emotion in his voice.

Raivis nodded once, ''He used our feelings...'' he answered the same way.

Tino came back with three orange juice glasses and two strawberry lollipops in a tray and set them down on the kitchen bar happily. When he turned his gaze to face the two boys, he was met with dark and disappointed looks. ''What!?'' he asked defensively, holding his hands up in surrender quickly.

''You used our feelings...'' both boys whispered darkly and simultaneously.

Tino laughed nervously, scratching his neck and avoiding their gazes, ''Funny story.'' The boys didn't change their expression, ''ok, not that funny, but it helped you get distracted from the stings!'' he excused, pointing a finger to Peter.

''Math problems can also distract me.'' Peter countered, making Tino flinch.

''Yeah, a simple adding problem could get him distracted for _hours._''

''Raivis, if we weren't in this situation right now, I'll punch you.'' Peter hissed.

''We both know that's not true.'' Raivis answered confidently, but still with the same voice and look.

''...ok, maybe I wouldn't but close.'' He admitted, ''but that's off topic.'' The duo turned their gazes to Tino again, making him shriek. _They love these lollipops too much!_

''I... uh... well you know... and then him... less than a dollar... Berwald!'' He yelled for help after stumbling with words. A sigh could be hear from the living room as leisure steps made their way to the kitchen bar, soon Berwald was standing behind the two small boys, looking at Tino's scared eyes. Once Tino looked at him, he stiffly extended an arm, pointing to both boys and shrieking, ''D-do something! They're possessed!''

Berwald turned his head down to look at the back of both boys, took out two strawberry lollipops from his pocket and declared lazily, ''I will give you another lollipop as compensation.''

_Like that's going to work with th-_ The boys immediately turned around and took the lollipops from Berwald's hand, their mood changing to one of happiness once again. Tino stared open mouthed at the scene, _if he hadn't been careful, they would've snatched him a finger! _Tino thought as he incredulously watch the two boys eat their lollipops without a care in the world. _Such dangerous kids... _He was thrown out of his thoughts as a hand touched his shoulder lightly, he turned his head to the direction of the hand and found Berwald looking at him sympathetically, ''don't worry, they're just growing. It's just a phase.'' Tino's right eye twitched, _cocky expert..._

* * *

''Gifts, gifts, gifts!'' the quartet kept on chanting, punching the table harder after each word. It was late at night, the twins and Arthur had come to the celebration a little later and had sung Raivis happy birthday. Tino right now was cutting the cake in the kitchen, so the quartet was ordered to wait for Tino to finish so they could start with the presents, but they were really excited and couldn't wait, driving the ''adults'' crazy.

''They're going to bloody attack us!'' Arthur shouted to them in a frightened whisper, ''hurry with that, it looks like they're summoning the devil!'' he ordered impatiently to Tino. The purple eyed man just glared in return.

''I'm almost done, and they're not that scary, right Berwald?'' he asked, turning to face his friend, who responded with his own unique expression of a scared face and a shake his head. Tino looked at his friend unimpressed before cutting the last pieces, _where's the expert now?_ ''DONE! HAPPY?'' he yelled from the kitchen as he finished, receiving as cheerful 'yay~' from the dining table. _I swear these children are so strange. _He thought with a sigh.

The twins where the first ones to push Raivis their gift, ''open ours first!'' they shouted together. Raivis hesitantly received the present and started to unwrap the gift, not really expecting anything good since they seem to give out strange gifts, but when he finished unwrapping the gift, he was still left completely confused. He had received... received... a walkie-talkie? _Do they always give out this?_

Peter looked at his friend's gift to see what had the twins given this time that provoked such reaction. He only took one glance at it before both of them rapidly exchanged looks of surprise and turned their gaze to the twins. The twins smiled proudly, as if they had done something perfectly good, shouting, ''Happy birthday!''

''Happy birthday my mecha costume, what _is_ this!?'' Peter yelled, completely dumbfounded, pointing to the box. ''Is this a tendency to you, 'let's give everyone _one _useless walkie-talkie for their birthday!' thing?''

Elise shook her head, ''No. Just with you two.''

Feliks burst out laughing at his sister's words, the two other friends just watched, completely lost in what was happening as Arthur and Berwald came from the kitchen. ''This is the other part!'' Feliks explained, but the two boys didn't change their dumbfounded expression, he rolled his eyes and with a sigh he clarified, ''Peter you received a walkie-talkie right?'' he asked, receiving a nod from his friend, ''that's one half.'' He turned to look at Raivis then, ''you got one too, that's the other half.'' He finished.

The two friends took one minute before their expressions change to one of understanding, Peter slammed his fist on the table as realization hit him, ''so it's for us, and mine works with Raivis's!''

The twins nodded, ''but I have a question,'' Raivis declared, slightly raising his hand, ''why didn't you just gave it completely to Peter on his birthday?'' he asked with a tilt of his head, Peter nodding in agreement next to him.

''Walkie-talkies are our special communicating devices. We use them when we're not together and miss each other, for plans, or just for goofing around.'' Feliks said, placing his right elbow on the table and using his palm for supporting his head as he explained. ''That means that we believe you two have a great potential to be friends and shouldn't waste it,'' he finished, earning a blush of appreciation form the two boys.

''That and it was cheaper to divide a gift.'' Elise said monotonously and still sporting her neutral expression. This caused the three of them to paralyze in shock. _Sister, you just ruined my excuse..._

''Sorry about that,'' Feliks excused, ''she sees our brother as a role model, and he's _super_ cheap.'' He continued, being the first one to break from the paralyzed state, as he received one almost every day, ''so she's working to earn lots of money, but give the least possible.''

The boys only nodded numbly, still in shock from Elise's words. _What's with my luck? I have a shy heart and a cheap cute friend! That's so unfair... _Peter thought with tears. He sighed and shook his head after a while, _well, everyone have its flaws, she's still cute and kind, don't lose hope! _Hethought with optimism, pumping his fist in the air slightly in determination.

''Here.'' Peter was completely startled by Berwald's voice suddenly so near them, he rapidly turned to see him give Raivis a small book with a red ribbon pasted on the cover. Raivis smiled excitedly and gladly accepted the gift, eyes sparkling as he touched the cover kindly.

''You like books?'' Peter asked, making Raivis to snap out of his book, directing his gaze to him.

He nodded fast a couple of times, his smile widening with each nod, ''I love them! This is the best!'' he declared full of excitement. As he placed the present down and turned to Peter again, he was surprised to see that his friend's eyes had change from curious to sad, but before he could ask anything he was interrupted by Arthur.

''Well, this might not be much then, but I hope you like it.'' Arthur said as he handed him a small military costume. It was a long sleeved coat and pants, both colored a maroon shade with golden epaulettes. Quite simple, but it contrasted beautifully with Raivis: from his pale skin, to his blonde hair, and all the way to his clear violet eyes. The small boy just stared at his gift in awe, eyes fully wide and full of curiosity over the handmade piece. ''Might not beat Berwald, but it's pretty.'' Arthur said with a shrug of his right shoulder.

Raivis nodded in agreement, ''It's very pretty, thank you!'' he said honestly, eyes never leaving the suit.

''This just leaves Peter!'' Tino said, finally coming from the kitchen, hand clapping together as he came to the table, ''since my gift was the food and cake, it was the first one.'' He placed his hand on his hips as he stood next to Berwald, ''Meaning yours is the only one left~!''

Peter fidgeted nervously, looking quite indecisive about giving his gift, ''I-I tried to give you something as cool as what you gave me,'' he started, averting his gaze from Raivis's, -the twins muttered ''idiot,'' under their breath as they saw his poor state- ''b-but... here.'' He shoved a box to his chest rapidly, hoping for this to be over and done with as soon as possible. Raivis got the box and placed it on the table, rubbing his chest while inspecting it. It wasn't decorated with anything -not even a ribbon- and it was kind of small, he moved his hands and opened the box easily and... what was inside took him aback, seriously, even more than the twins' gift. He just stared at it, thinking that maybe he was seeing things, ''I know it's kind of crappy and looks like a half-assed job but I tried my best! You can ask Arthur!'' Peter immediately said, pointing his bandaged finger to his brother's direction and looking for excuses at seeing his friend's reaction. _I knew he would hate it!_

''He did,'' Arthur agreed, ''has been practicing since almost two months and doing multiples designs.'' He added, ''nothing stopped him. He came home early and spend hours creating different designs, it didn't stop him how many times the needle pinched him, or even when he got hurt with some _really_ sharp scissors.''

That took the attention from everyone, ten pairs of eyes looking at Arthur intently, ''you mean,'' Tino said slowly, ''that he's been getting hurt and not coming so often because...''

Raivis's eyes welled up with tears, and rapidly hugged Peter. His friend let out a surprised sound as he did it, but couldn't really question his friend as Raivis started to his chest angrily, but not with enough force to hurt him, muttering all the time something incomprehensively. Peter gently placed his hands on Raivis's shoulders and pushed him away lightly to hear what he was saying, ''y-y-yo-ou idiot!'' Raivis yelled, -the twins muttering a ''told ya,'' immediately after- ''I wa-as so worrie-d!'' he kept on hitting his chest for some minutes before just going completely limp on Peter's chest, ''thought something bad happened to you...'' he finished a bit muffled, digging his head deeper into his friend's chest.

''I tried my best to create a good gift but... I'm just not good with embroidery and Berwald got you the best gift...'' Peter excused, ''sorry it was this bad.''

That gave Raivis his energy back, hitting Peter's chest again without stopping, ''I love it!'' he yelled, making Peter's eyes to wide in surprise, ''jeez, you idiot, I love it!'' he repeated, his voice wavering a little as some tears streamed down his face, ''More than Berwald's, more your brother's.'' he sobbed, ''Just, I was worried sick with you because you were getting hurt, and I end up discovering that the reason you were getting hurt was because of _me_... kinda makes me want to punch myself for making you hurt yourself.'' He said, tears blurring his vision.

Peter's shocked face changed to one of warmth as he heard his friend, patting him on the head, ''I guess I'm an idiot,'' he said with a laugh, -the twins replied with a sarcastic ''really?'' that went unheard- ''But don't worry, I have the twins and you to tell me my mistakes,'' he encouraged, Raivis looking up and into Peter's eyes as he continued, ''What can possibly go wrong?''

Boy, if they only knew. The next few months will be the start of a very strange and excited path that would drive everyone in that room –and more- into complete chaos, but they didn't need to know that. Right now, they needed to enjoy the cake and party.

Meanwhile, a badly embroidery of a daisy was left at the table for the rest of the night.

* * *

C-C-COMBO BREAKER! x3 nao dudes and dudettes, some things might be difficult to understand, but that will be explained soon. Oh, and don't expect my chapters to have the same length as the first one, that was just a warm up, these next chapters will vary in length between the second and this chapter, so they're LONG!...kinda.

Also Elise here will be a little different than your sweet and innocent brother loving girl; I think that being with Switzerland so much has to affect you (I mean look at Austria!). I'm also missing to introduce a main character (hint: the one telling the summary :I) it's kind of difficult to guess who it is (I would LIKE to think) but tell me who you think it is, and if your guess is correct I'll do whatevs you want me to! :P And last but not least: the speeches.

Berwald will not be ALWAYS speaking 'n th's mann'r (you will get it later) and like, Feliks will totally not speak like this, like, all the time! I gave a few hint in this chapter as to when will he use it. Tell me when do you think and you'll also get whatevs you want! ;D now without delay, I invite you to leave an opinion or LETTER by. Have a nice day and-

See you lata~!


End file.
